


PRIMROSE

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’Horobi~’’ Jin greeted as cheerfully as he used to, putting on a smile he did not feel on his face, hoping Horobi would not notice it was fake.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	PRIMROSE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirebirdsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdsDaughter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> For FirebirdsDaughter and dekolkampak.

Taking a deep unnecessary breath, Jin adjusted his grip on the bouquet of flowers, and with put a spring to his step, approached the now familiar, makeshift gravestone.

‘’Horobi~’’ Jin greeted as cheerfully as he used to, putting on a smile he did not feel on his face, hoping Horobi would not notice it was fake. Perhaps, he would not, the young humagear managed to fool the others just fine… though Fuwa-san and Aruto-niichan would sometimes gave him a sad, understanding look and told him they were willing to listen when he was ready.

Perhaps, he had failed to fool them after all.

Well, never mind then. According to Yaiba-san, humans were used to deceptions and knew where to look for it, so it made sense for Fuwa-san and Aruto-niichan to see through his ruse, but he never had a reason to deceive Horobi… until now. So, Horobi would not notice, probably.

‘’Look, I bring you flowers.’’ Scratching the back of his head, Jin giggled rather nervously, crouched down and set down the bouquet in front of the gravestone. ‘’I know you never care about them, but I thought the colour look nice.’’ He settled himself to a proper sitting position. ‘’Sorry for only visiting today, AIMS have been very busy and Fuwa-san is such a slave driver. You know, for someone who break many rules, Fuwa-san sure are strict.’’ He huffed. ‘’Everyone else are doing great. Ansatsu-chan just got an offer to play in a super hero movie in Hollywood. Izu-chan still got use to her Singularity, but so does all the other humagears. Wazu-san is there to help her, though, she seems reluctant to spend more time with him, I wonder why. Wazu-san is amazing! Yesterday, he helps Fuwa-san and AIMS raiding another humagear trafficking syndicates, I helps too of course!’’ He told Horobi proudly and waited for a moment for Horobi to praise him as he always did every time he had done a good job.

The praise never came. All that came to his audio receptors was the almost deafening sound of howling wind.

Smile dropped a little, Jin focused his attention on the wild grass next to his leg, idly picking on them. ‘’Aruto-niichan is very busy too. Every day, he fights for our rights, once, I heard he complains to Izu-chan about the Politicians he has to deal with, but he never give up.’’ Again, he took another unnecessary breath; humans’ habit sure had rubbed off on him. He wondered how Horobi would feel about that, would he be displeased or…

‘’I miss you Horobi.’’ He finally chocked out. ‘’Everyone is nice to me but they are not you.’’ Pulling his legs to his chest, Jin buried his face on his knees and began to shake. ‘’Why do you have to leave? _!’’

Then, he started to scream, taking cold comfort that the wind would muffle his despair, hiding it from the world, the place he used to see with wonder… but he knew better now, how cold and cruel the world could be. He had to be strong now, never allowed anyone to see his weaknesses, to find out his fears, to break the heart some people told him he did not have.

After all, he could no longer hide behind his father’s back anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
